


Nightmare

by KimchilovingGenie



Series: Fransweek 2019 [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fransweek, i still don't get tags, it's to good to be mine, semisolidmind's au not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchilovingGenie/pseuds/KimchilovingGenie
Summary: This is based off of a au made by the amazing semisolidmind on tumblr. I probably ruined and because I don't know much about it but...Fransweek Day 6Prompt: Moving Forward(I probably got this all wrong) This is an au where Frisk's ancestors had a thirst for power and ended up making a deal with a demon (Sans). The demon had tortured and haunted her during her sleep. He had become her repeating nightmare, but when he finally caught her he ended finding out that she was his soulmate. He desperately tries to make amends with her but the things he did weren't easy to forgive or forget.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Check https://semisolidmind.tumblr.com/ out immediatly! Their drawings are amazing and compared to their content mine is a waste of time. The au belongs to them!(i have told you this so many times…sorry)

The demon that appeared in her dreams had stopped chasing and torturing her. Instead he seemed to be trying to…redeem himself. He kept trying to approach her and he kept apologizing to her. But after all the nights she spent running from him she just couldn’t be around him. It was still a nightmare to see him.

She was still scared of him. Why had he realized that she was his soulmate after he had done so much to her!? He had traumatized her, and she would burst into tears when she caught just a glimpse of his face. So, he had stopped showing it. He would just hold onto her while she was in his nightmare world. Oh, how he wanted to just trap her and not let go. But then the only emotion she would feel around him would be fear, and fear grew into hatred…

He just held on to her this night as well. He had caught her back then. He could have just kept her in trapped in the nightmare. But he let her go every time. It was as if he was trying to prove a point, trying to prove to her that he wasn’t after her anymore. That he didn’t want to hurt her. But she couldn’t believe him. He had played many mind games with her and she had learned that his motives were always sadistic. She couldn’t trust him.

She hadn’t been sleeping much lately and he hadn’t seen her for the last two nights. Was she avoiding him or just straining herself? Both were bad. He needed to find a way to convince her that he wasn’t a threat. But he couldn’t do anything unless she slept. He hoped she wouldn’t go another night without any sleep.

He couldn’t bother her if she didn’t sleep. This was perfect. She could get her work done and she got time to think about the way that he had been acting lately. The change in the demon’s behavior was alarming. He had been acting this way for a whole week. She didn’t know what a lie was and what was a truth when it came to him anymore. When he had been trying to collect her soul, she knew exactly what was going on and why it was happening. The fact that she didn’t know what he was trying to do and why worried her. She hadn’t slept for two days and soon she have no choice but to sleep. She needed to figure this out soon.

She hadn’t slept for four nights. He was infuriated. He had missed her greatly on the first night and it was now the fifth night of her absence. He was going crazy. Not only did she go to such lengths just to avoid him, but she was also hurting herself. She hadn’t taken a single nap or even a second of rest. She was probably experiencing hallucinations and problems with perception. She needed to go to sleep. But she wouldn’t because of him. He was filled with hatred.

He would probably be very mad. Why had she thought this was a good idea? Her head hurt and she had had to skip work. She should probably sleep, but she didn’t want to face him. She hadn’t figured out what she thought about him and the last time she had avoided him by not sleeping she had had one of her worst nightmares. But she was so tired…

She finally came! He saw her standing in his realm, looking around cautiously. Ah. She feared him punishing her for avoiding him. The last time she had pulled off a stunt like that he had tortured her mind to the point where she had been so traumatized that she hadn't gone to work. Once more he was overcome by a strong sense of guilt. Maybe he shouldn’t approach her this time, but he yearned to talk to her, to hear her voice, to touch her. So, he approached her, and she backed away from him with fear in her eyes. What was he doing? The hurt he caused her left scars on her mind and soul. Scars don’t heal. He stopped struggling and let the hatred consume him.

He stood in front of her looking down. She couldn’t see his expression and she had a feeling that something bad would soon transpire. He raised his hand and she prepared herself for the blow... But it never came. She heard his fists hitting something but didn't feel the impact. She opened her eyes and found the demon who had haunted her, the demon who had tortured her, the demon who had mentally scarred her, beating himself. His blows were heavy and probably very painful. She couldn’t stand and watch this. The fact that he had done things way worse than this to her didn’t matter in this situation. She stepped forward.

She approached him and grabbed one of his hands. This action made him stop beating himself and the hatred that had filled him dispersed at her touch. When she saw that he had stopped she took a step back. Had she stopped him out of pity? Was fear and pity the only emotion he could get her to feel for him? Why had he been such a- Her arms wrapped around him and his breath hitched. This was the first time that she was the one that initiated contact. The feeling of her arms around him was nice and calming. But then it hit him. It was finally happening.

They were moving forward.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not late with this in my country. Thank you for reading and have a marvelous day! Constructive Critisms is welcome and I would like to hear your opinions.


End file.
